Sons of Cerberus
The Sons of Cerberus are a warband of Chaos Space Marines and other followers that are utterly devoted to Slaanesh. They seek every pleasure and debauchery at every opportunity, and take pleasure in bloodshed and wrath. History Founding The Sons of Cerberus where founded during the time of the Nova-Terra Interregnum, and where often holding the line for weeks on end. This meant that their minds where weakened due to lack of sleep and spiritual guidance. Heresy and Discovery of the Luna The lack of sleep and prayer drove the men having weakened minds, slowly falling to the dark god Slaanesh's influence, driving them to try and indulge in their pleasure on the battlefield, taking joy with each kill, and thinking of new ways to kill the Imperium's foes. This lead to the prince of pleasure taking a greater interest in these souls. The chapter master was influenced subtlety to seek out Slaanesh by the Prince of Pleasure, and convinced his men to do the same. They abandoned their posts, and under the influence of Slaanesh, took their battle barges and went to the eye of terror. But not all of the chapter agreed with their chapter master. A small continuation reported to the Ordo Hereticus, and told of their heresy. When news of their heresy reached the imperium, the imperial navy was dispatched, after eliminating the loyalists due to them being potentially corrupted, and soon destroyed the chapter's battle barges. The escape pods landed on a space hulk called Luna, and the tainted chapter claimed it for themselves. Once the hulk floated to the eye of terror, they won a battle to some of Fulgrim's tainted gene-seed, and started using that to create new Marines for their black crusade. Battles The Sons of Cerberus have participated in many different battles, mostly on imperial worlds for slaves and resources, while also collecting any cultists that may be on the planet. One of the major conflicts that the warband has participated in was the cleansing of their former homeworld, a hive planet called Tyria, now with very little defence, taking many lives in the name of pleasure. Tyria is now considered a "Dead Planet" and all that remains is the blood stained banner of the Sons of Cerberus, and a dark shrine to Slaanesh. Characters Chaos Lord Janus the Tainted ''' '''Janus is the former chapter master of the Sons of Cerberus. He wields a corrupted power fist and a storm bolter into battle. He is one of the most psychotic but calm members of the Warband. He united many followers of Slaanesh under one banner, and bears a particular mutation on his face; a large warp induced scar covers his face. He wears a suit of terminator armour and has a particular love of torture. Janus is known to have an inhuman charisma, able to bring average humans into an almost hypnotic trance given enough time to talk and reason with them. Chaos Sorcerer Antonne Milikus A former librarian with the Sons of Cerberus, Milikus used his psyker powers to manipulate the warp energy around him. It is not unknown that he wishes to take control of the warband, but is still waiting for the opportune moment. He wields his former force weapon and his brilliant intellect into battle. He mostly interacts with the possessed and cultists, while the Chaos Lord interacts with the marines. Relations Enemies The Sons of Cerberus are at constant war with the Emperor's Children for the affection of their god, despite sharing gene seed. Also, they have a particular hatred for the Tau Empire, due to their lack of leisure and lust. They will almost always attack a planet if the Luna comes in range. Allies Many Xenos have been found by the ruinous powers. Some of these have found shelter with Slaanesh, and thus, the Sons of Cerberus. Also, many possessed find themselves in the service of Sorcerer Milikus, as well as many cultists on numerous worlds follow the warband on their crusades. Cult and culture The Sons of Cerberus's daily routines include many dark orgies and evil chants to appease their god. Daily sacrifice also entails, as they take pleasure in torture and bloodshed. Favored Tactics The Sons of Cerberus excel at static defense, favoring to hold the line, rather than going after the enemy. This is due to their experience pre-heresy, holding the line against the rebels. Their teams mostly consist of infantry, with support from dreadnoughts. Troops are trained to favor ranged combat, and heavy bolters are common among the Sons of Cerberus. Recruitment Recruitment is usually done from slave stock, done on board by the apothecaries. Putting the corrupted gene seed into potential marines is difficult, as only one in fifty survive and become space marines. When they arrive on worlds, the cultists of the world generally join them, or they are slain if they refuse. Home Planet The Sons of Cerberus live on the space hulk Luna, an old ship from the days of the Horus Heresy. It is enough to accommodate around 95,000 people from the area explored, and most parts have yet to be explored by the Chaos Marines due to not needing any more space. It holds most of the forces, as well as invasion shuttles, fighter craft, and vehicles. The Luna has many unexplored hallways, and these could be used to infiltrate their stronghold. Gallery Sons Cerberus_SP.png|Pre-Heresy Sons of Cerberus armorial with Chapter iconography Sons Cerberus_Pre-Heresy 2.jpg|A Pre-Heresy Sons of Cerberus Space Marine Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:11th Founding